


Cute Guys Wear Tampons

by tokaruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, College, Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Character, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tampons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokaruu/pseuds/tokaruu
Summary: Oikawa visits Kageyama's apartment for the first time and discovers a box of tampons under the sink.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Cute Guys Wear Tampons

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa and Kageyama didn't meet until college and play on the same team.

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa called from the bathroom. Oikawa had stepped away to relieve himself, he hadn't been snooping, he swears at least, but he had found something of interest.

Kageyama abandoned the tea he had been preparing and ran over to the bathroom expecting the worst. 

Kageyama knocked on the closed door. "What's up Oikawa-san, is something wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Oikawa swung the door open dramatically making Kageyama, who was leaning on the door, to lose his footing. 

Kageyama fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. "Shit!" He yelled fisting the carpeted floor angrily. Oikawa smirked and laughed at his underclassman's misfortune. "What do you mean girlfriend? I'm gay as fuck." 

"Then why do you have tampons underneath your sink?" Oikawa cocked his head to the side in confusion.

The mega box of tampons that had been torn open hastily a week prior was on full display. Plastic frilly pink and purple packaging spilled from the crowded box; the crinkly God awful loud packaging that gave Kageyama so much anxiety. Alongside them was a heating pad, half empty bottle of ibuprofen.

Kageyama tried to keep his expression neutral. He was pretty sure he paled involuntary though.

"Help me up, will you." Kageyama grumbled, extended his hand up for Oikawa to grab. He ignored how soft Oikawa's hands were compared to his cold calloused ones. He brushed himself off once he was to his feet. 

"I don't really tell many people this. It's no one's business except for me and few extremely close to me. But since you saw those," Kageyama cringed, " and I trust you, I am transgender." 

Kageyama observed Oikawa's blank face for any signs of what he was thinking. Then the older setter smiled. A pearly white, straight, I wore braces for years, kind of smile. Kageyama grew defensive. Who the fuck smiles at you that hard right after you come out.

"If you're going to antagonize me or be a homophobic prick you can leave -" 

"If you're gay can I kiss you?" The young adult's mouth snapped shut. 

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that I came out to you as trans?"

Kageyama was surprised, pleasantly, but surprised that: One, Oikawa wasn't making a big deal out of his outing. Two, despite knowing he was trans he was attracted to him.

"You're still a man Tobio-chan. A beautiful blue eyed, scary faced, genius setter who I want to destroy in volleyball when we are no longer on a team together. It doesn't matter if you're trans, I fully accept and support you. Now, Tobio-chan, will you allow me to kiss you?

Kageyama grinned. He allowed himself to lean in and press his lips against Oikawa's.

Kageyama blushed as he pulled away. Oikawa cleared his throat, his face red as well. Then the brunette setter laughed.

"God, Tobio-chan, I'm so glad you don't have a girlfriend. For a moment I was really worried."

"I'm really glad too."


End file.
